My Heart - Soul Calibur
by LilStrange
Summary: Xiba disobeys Maxi so Maxi punishes him and Leixia falls in love with Xiba? Oops.


**Just felt like writing haha c:**

* * *

"Lord Maxi, where's Xiba?" Leixia asked.

Maxi and Natsu were sitting against the tree, doing nothing but sitting down.

"What do you mean? wasn't he think you?" Maxi asked paying extra attention to her now.

Leixia nodded. "He was but i don't know where he could have gone."

"He's probably gone to buy steam buns, like always." Natsu spoke up.

"Really again?!" Leixia spoke in a surprised manner.

Maxi stood up, he put a hand on Leixia's head.

"Xiba wont disobey my orders, remember the time he did that and i punished him?"

"By making him cook dinner? It was the worse! I still can't believe that was his punishment! It was more punishment for us to eat it." Leixia confessed as she pushed Maxi's hand away.

Natsu stood up. "If you're so worried about Xiba why don't you go search for him?"

"That's the thing, if i did and he had already came back then I'd be missing."

Maxi sighed. "That boy has caused us a lot of trouble and I'm not even joking."

"Yeah, Let's go ditch him already." Natsu said with fire in her eyes.

Leixia gasped, she frowned upon hearing those two saying that. Her hands, clutched into a fist, tighten by the second.

"We're his companions! Do you have no respect whatsoever?!"

Maxi and Natsu snickered.

"We do but... Xiba's annoying. We'll just put up with it if it really bothers you." Maxi said.

Leixia blushed. "B-bothers me?!"

Leixia turned her back on the two of them with her arms crossed against her chest. She could feel her cheeks burning. That was until she saw Xiba come with an armful of steam buns.

"Xiba!" Leixia called.

Xiba smiled. "Just the guys i wanted to see."

"Xiba..." Natsu said whiling rolling her eyes.

Maxi also rolled his eyes. "Have i taught you nothing?!"

"Yeah, Maxi. You really haven't taught me anything... on this trip... except that the owner of the Yuga-Kali-"

"It's Kali-Yuga, you idiot!' Leixia spoke.

"Ugh, now I'm really hungry, I want steam bu-" Xiba look down at his arm and smiled with joy.

"How did they get here!" He smiled as he began to eat.

"He has a mind of a goldfish." Natsu whispered to Maxi who just nodded in agreement.

Xiba finishes eating and makes a loud burp. He looks around and he nervously smiles.

"Haha, sorry, didn't know you guys want one."

Maxi sighs. "You're making dinner! As your punishment!"

"All right!" Xiba says with a smile.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Leixia says as she collapses on the floor.

Natsu comes to comfort Leixia. Natsu looks at Maxi with a angry glare.

"Why don't you just make Xiba do some other work, jeez, you're torturing us instead of him! Just look at him." Natsu said as she pointed to Xiba.

Xiba puts on an apron and dances around. Maxi folds his arm.

"Xiba! I... you are off cooking duty! As your punishment for obeying the one who is your mentor you are to look after Leixia!"

Leixia's eye-widened.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not a child who needs to be looked after! Besides Natsu's doing her job protecting me!" Leixia shouts.

Maxi laughs, realizing everyone else wasn't he stopped with a smirk.

"In the end you are still a child, remember the time when you dropped your bracelet?"

"Hey! That was a precious item my father gave me. If it broke, I'd..."

Leixia crosses her arms and looks at Maxi who rolled his eyes and Leixia's eyes filled with annoyance.

"It's settled then, Xiba is going to look after you from now on."

Natsu smiles. "Guess I'm off duty then."

"Lord Maxi..." Leixia said as she sighed.

Xiba groaned. "Really? I have to take care of her? Isn't she like 16?"

"Idiot! I'm 15 and your 16! You should take care of yourself!"

Leixia sighs instantly and looks away from him.

"Ugh, I'm hungry..."

"You just ate steam buns!"

Before the two knew it, Maxi and Natsu had already left them. Leixia sighed in frustration.

"Can't believe I got left with an idiot." She thought, she looked at Xiba.

For some reason looking at Xiba made her heart race, she felt nervous.

"Come on! I knew Xiba a few months now so why now..." She thought once more.

She looked away but somehow her eyes made it back to Xiba. Xiba bent down and put a hand out to Leixia.

"Let's go find Maxi and Natsu, they couldn't have gone too far." He said with a smile.

Leixia coughed. "I-'m not a child, d-don't offer your hand out to me!"

Xiba cleared his throat. "Geez, you're helpless."

"No, I'm not! You are!" She shouted.

Leixia stood up and walked passed Xiba, more like stormed. Xiba scratched his head.

"Wow, Maxi really got to you, didn't he?" Xiba asked.

Leixia stopped walking, she was angry at her feelings just not anyone else. She turned around to face Xiba.

"No... It's just that... You're clueless to what i feel."

Leixia turned back and proceeded walking.

"What's up with her?" Xiba thought.

Xiba ran up to Leixia. Leixia heard him and began to pick up the pace. Xiba heard something from above, it was a crow but there was something coming down. It was...

"Leixia! Watch out!" Xiba shouted.

Leixia turned back to Xiba. "What on Earth are you talking about now?"

She saw Xiba run up to her, she didn't know what happened next but she was hit hard on the ground.

"Xiba! You id-" Leixia looked at Xiba.

Xiba had saved her from getting poop on her, instead the poop landed in his hair. Leixia covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Xiba saw her, he rolled his eyes.

"M-my hair..." He whined as he put a finger through his hair.

Leixia bursted out laughing. "Xiba! Hahaha!"

Xiba smiled, He was glad something little made her laugh especially since she was in a bad mood. Leixia wiped a tear away,

"Come on Xiba, i think you can get your hair cleaned up in that pond over there!" Leixia said pointing to her left.

Xiba nodded. "It's good seeing you back to your old self, even if it is annoying."

Leixia blushed, she turned away. "Let's just go."

The two walked to the pond in silence, Leixia was thinking about what Xiba said and her feelings towards him. It's not like she didn't like those feelings, it's just, what if their friendship were to end if their relationship as a couple didn't work out.

Once they reached the pond, Xiba ran towards the pond, as soon as he reached the water he kneeled down and stuck his hair down into the water. Leixia smiled, somehow her heart began to race.

"Oh no." She thought as she put her hand on her chest.

She knew it was love again, Xiba just drew more attention to Leixia and soon she knew she'd fall for him... that is if she hasn't already fallen for him...

"Hey Xiba." Leixia called.

Xiba lifted his face up to her, water dripping down on his body, Leixia gulped, seeing him. She looked away.

"Why is your hand like that?" Xiba asked.

She looked at her hand which was still on her chest, she dropped it automatically and it swung by her side, she felt a blush come.

"Anyways, what was it? Was it food?"

Leixia looked at him with fire in her eyes. Xiba blinked in regret of his words.

"It wasn't about food! It was nothing... Just go wash your hair already!" Leixia coldly said.

Xiba shrugged, he stuck his head back into the water in the pond. Leixia looked at him, she felt a small smile come across on her face, she felt her lips with her fingers. It was a smile that was done without thought, it hasn't been like this since for months, she usually would have forced herself to smile but smiling like this made her happy. But was it because of Xiba?

A few minutes later, Xiba had finished washing his hair, he turned around and looked around for Leixia, he called out for her name, he couldn't see her.

"Oh man, did she run off?" He thought.

He then looked down, to see her laying on the ground sleeping.

"Oh there you are." He said.

He picked her up, placing her on his right shoulder.

"Hey, she's actually light, or maybe it's just my muscles..." Xiba said now admiring his muscles.

Leixia woke up, her vision was in a blur but she could feel herself moving.

"A pedophile?!" She thought.

She kicked the person in the sensitive area and she jumped down, her vision finally coming back to it's senses and she realizes she kicked Xiba in that area.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a pedophile!" She said.

Xiba couldn't help but smile. "That's what they all say." He said through the pain.

Xiba was holding his sensitive area while on his knees. Leixia bent down, she got really nervous when she did. She, in the first time ever, hugged Xiba.

"I'm really sorry, please don't tell Lord Maxi." She whispered to his ear.

Leixia stood up after the hug, she looked at Xiba who's eyes widens.

"Maxi?!" Xiba said.

"Yeah, don't tell him." Leixia said.

Leixia heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned around, gulping at the sight of it.

"Lord Maxi! H-how are you?" She asked nervously.

Maxi rolls his eyes. "From the look of Xiba don't tell me you guys did something regretful..."

Natsu, who was beside him starts bursting out laughing, Leixia takes a minute to think of what he was talking about, she instantly blushes.

"LORD MAXI! THAT'S A DISGUSTING THOUGHT! We didn't!" Leixia defended as she does weak punches to Maxi's chest.

Maxi laughs. "Relax, but seriously, what happened to the guy?"

Xiba was now fully laying on the ground with his hands on his sensitive spot. Leixia looked back at Xiba and then to Maxi.

"Well..." She started.

"I made fun of Leixia and she kicked me but that was my fault." Xiba said.

Leixia looked at Xiba, she gave him a small smile of appreciation.

Maxi sighed. "Well that serves you right, Let's just go."

Maxi walked away. Natsu looked at Xiba then Leixia, she giggled.

"You guys are insane. What did he tease you about?" Natsu asked.

Leixia shook her head. "Nothing."

"Oh really?" Natsu poked Leixia and she blushed.

Xiba stood up, he walked up to the girls and put his arm on Leixia's shoulder.

"Yeah really, it was nothing." He said looking straight at Leixia's face.

Leixia blushed. She pushed Xiba's arm away.

"How many times have i told you not to do that!" She shouted.

"Once." He said.

Leixia groaned, she folds her arm. "No! like 10 times!"

Xiba walks away, Leixia looks at Natsu, Natsu shrugs her shoulders. Leixia follows him and so does Natsu. Xiba stops walking, he turns around.

"Hey Leixia, why are you acting so weird today? It couldn't be because of just Maxi.'

Leixia smiles towards him, "You'll understand one day."

"Huh? What's there to understand?"

Leixia walks away from him, Natsu follows. Natsu looks at Leixia.

"What's up with you? So nice to Xiba all of a sudden."

She shrugs. "He... he's a nice person in general that i hope to get along with later."

"Haha, You already do," Natsu said.

Leixia giggles, turning back to look at Xiba. "I guess i do."

"Let's go Xiba! We have to find Lord Maxi!" Leixia shouts.

Xiba runs up to them, walks in between the girls. The three walk off to find where Maxi could have gone too.

"Y'know steam buns are delicious!" Xiba said.

"Shut up, Xiba!" Both girls said in the same time.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. c:**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite character in it or a random character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want! I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games. PM OR REVIEW YOUR WANTED STORIES.**_


End file.
